Structural members often found as supporting struts or the like on structural frames are of a cylindrical tubular shape where their free ends are flattened to facilitate attachment to various components of a structural frame to enhance its stability. Such structural members with their ends flattened give the appearance of an unfinished product where the flattened portions are much wider than the diameter of the tube. Due to the flattening of the ends of a cylindrical tubular member, there is a substantial upset in the material which can result in stress cracks forming along the edges of the flattened tube ends thereby weakening this flattened portion of the structural member.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a structural member of a configuration such that when a portion thereof is flattened to facilitate attachment to components of a structural frame, the width of the flattened portion is substantially the same as the nominal width of the structural member.
It is another object of this invention to provide a structural member of malleable material of a configuration which permits flattening of a portion of the member without detracting from the structural strength of the flattened portion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a structural member of the aforesaid type which is readily adapted for use as a strut on a ladder frame or used as a structural member on a ladder frame.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a strut for an aluminum ladder frame which is readily adapted for attachment between a ladder rung or step and a ladder rail to support the feet of the ladder where the flattened ends of the strut provide a finished appearance.